


Compromise is what binds people together.

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Awesome Boyd, Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Scoyd - Freeform, Some Humor, Top Vernon Boyd, Written Hastily, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Scott and Boyd have just moved into a new apartment. Scott decides they need to have sex to christen the place. Boyd is tired, but he begrudgingly goes with it. Somewhat. Sort of. Not really. Until he does.





	Compromise is what binds people together.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a request post on Tumblr that had nothing to do with me. I scrolled past, saw Scoyd listed as a requested pairing, and this popped into my head. So whoever you are whose post I saw I hope you enjoy this little taste of Scoyd. 
> 
> Title is an Ali Harris quote.

Scott bounced on his boyfriend’s dick wearily. Sweat gathered at his temples in little rivulets that streamed down the sides of his face. His thighs trembled with the effort, but he refused to quit. Their a/c clearly didn’t work, and stubbornly Boyd refused to help.

He let his upper body fall back, his hands catching his weight behind him, bracketing Boyd’s broad shoulders. He straightened his legs out from under him and gingerly placed his feet flatly on the mattress. A new angle, a new attempt. He bounced meagerly once, twice, but then his quaking thighs gave out and he settled on top of his boyfriend’s lap exhausted. His head lolled back. “Boooooyyyyyd,” he whined.

“What?” Boyd stopped scrolling through Tumblr and put his phone down.  

“Dude, come on,” Scott begged, with a weak roll of his hips. “Fuck me.”

“I told you,” Boyd reiterated. “I told you this was all on you.”

“I know,” Scott whined. “But I thought, I mean, I thought you’d…”

“Forget? Surrender? Give in to that pretty, little ass of yours?” Boyd supplied, offering Scott a light smack to his butt cheek.

Scott moaned. He could hear his smirk. “Something like that,” he admitted. “Help me, baby! Please?!”

“Sorry, love, you’re on your own.” Boyd playfully slapped his ass again, scooping his phone up off the bed. Scott groaned, throatily, wordlessly complaining. “I told you I was tired.”

“You’re not tired,” Scott refuted. “You’re evil.”

Boyd snorted affectionately.

With shaky arms, Scott pushed himself upright. He sat there on Boyd’s unflagging erection a good minute formulating a new plan. “We have to christen our new place,” he argued.

Boyd hummed noncommittally, apparently unmoved. Scott sighed.

He leaned and then crawled forward, letting Boyd’s dick slip out of him until he knelt over Boyd’s legs empty and dissatisfied. Using what little strength and coordination he had left, Scott reoriented himself to face his unyielding boyfriend. He reached behind and tenderly stroked Boyd’s dick before sitting on it once more.

His hips swayed gently, his body barely moving on the outside. His hands rested on Boyd’s firm chest. He looked down at his boyfriend and whimpered pathetically, his eyes wide, his lips pouting.

Boyd knew better, but he still couldn’t help glancing up at his needy boyfriend, getting hit full force with his puppy dog eyes and pleading expression. He huffed and rolled his eyes, tossing his phone onto their bedside table. “Fine,” he halfheartedly groused. “I’ll jerk you off, but the rest is all on you.”

“Okay.” Scott beamed. “Thanks, V. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Boyd replied. Scott bent down and gave his boo a quick, loving kiss that Boyd returned.

Recharged, at least momentarily, Scott sat up and resumed bouncing on his boyfriend’s dick. He rocked into Boyd’s fist and panted his lover’s name warmly. With that little bit of help, it didn’t take Scott long to finally come. One orgasm would have to do.

“Boooyyyddd!” He shouted, erupting all over Boyd’s chest in thick spurts. Boyd dutifully jerked him off until he groaned, milking him dry. Scott gasped and sputtered and shuddered.

Boyd sucked the come off his fingers, gathered more and fed some to Scott. They smiled at each other. Scott licked his lips. Sloping down, with a sexy, sleepy grin Scott licked and sucked the rest of his come off Boyd’s chest sharing his mouthful in a sloppy, salty kiss.

Happily exhausted, Scott sank on top of his boyfriend resting his head under Boyd’s chin. Gradually, Boyd softened and slid out of his stretched hole. He nuzzled, Boyd’s neck. “This place is officially ours,” he proclaimed quietly.

“Then, I guess the papers we signed on Thursday were completely meaningless huh,” Boyd mumbled sarcastically.

Scott smiled against his skin and pressed a kiss to Boyd’s collar bone. “Thanks for lending a hand,” Scott quipped, half serious. “I know you’re tired from the move.”

“I thought you were too,” Boyd said softly. “But I guess I was wrong, huh?”

“You underestimated the power of your dick,” Scott joked. “And uh, to be honest, seeing you walk around all day with your shirt off in this heat kinda turned me on. You’re really sexy, dude.”

“Thank, babe,” Boyd said. “You are too. FYI. A few more hours of you grunting and groaning on top of me and I would’ve totally jumped in to help.”

Scott feebly smacked his boyfriend’s shoulder and chuckled right along with him. “Next time, you’re doing all the work and I’ll be the one cracking jokes.”

“It’s a deal,” Boyd readily agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Scoyd is one of those rarepairs I lowkey ship. I think the two characters had good chemistry in the few scenes they had together. (BOYD DESERVED BETTER!) And both Sinqua and Tyler are hot, so...what is a girl to do, besides write fanfiction at five in the morning after getting exactly one hour of sleep?
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
